Apartment 12B
by myfriendfiction
Summary: Follow the lives of twenty somethings Beck and Jade as they move in together in a cheap rundown one room apartment and struggle to start their professional careers in show business.
1. Prologue

_This story will be a series of one shots centering around the life of Jade and Beck in the one room apartment they move into at age twenty three as they begin their professional careers and take the next adult steps in their relationship. I would love to hear any ideas you have for future chapters so just leave them in a review or PM. This chapter explains how they come to live in their apartment but my next few chapters will be more interesting and involve flashbacks and plots concerning moving in together. I hope you enjoy..._

**Prologue **

Beck and Jade were anxious to move in together. They made the decision the February of senior year in college. Unfortunately, the twenty two year old couple had no money as being theatre majors did not lend well to having a job. Spending all day in class and rehearsals and all evening performing was not conducive to most part time jobs. So after graduation they got jobs and saved every penny they could earn. Beck was able to work more shifts at the restaurant Sunset and Stars, where his mother also worked as a pastry chef, and they were great about letting him go to auditions. He already had two roles as a speaking extra under his belt. Of course, he made the most tips as the wealthy women that dined there were very generous and always asked for him to be their waiter. Jade spent most of the summer working in the gift shop of the museum her mother worked at. By September Jade had a job in the industry. She had interned for the writers of the television drama, Loyalty, a mob drama online, where Jade got to research blood splatter and sadistic killers. Now she had been hired as a poorly paid research assistant. It was a great match and a great start for someone whose goal is to be a writer. It also gave her a great opportunity to make connections and get promoted. By the February after graduation the twenty three year old couple saved up enough money to rent out a small one room apartment. So obviously, they still didn't have much money but they finally got to be together and didn't have to rip themselves away to get home at a decent hour to avoid Beck's parents judgmental glares. After experiencing the independence of college it had been difficult to go back to living with their parents. They were tired of saying goodnight at the front door or with their parents looming nearby. After the freedom college had afforded them sneaking around as they had in high school got real old real fast. If Jade had to walk through wet grass one more time or duck the sprinkler to sneak in and out of Beck's bedroom she was going to snap and swear off sex.

While Beck and Jade were excited to move in together the other people in their life felt differently. They decided to move in together February of senior year in college but didn't tell their parents until the following May. Beck's parents never stated their true opinion, that it was a huge embarrassing mistake, but the couple could tell it made them uncomfortable. They stressed that Beck and Jade should keep their money separate and might want to consider waiting and saving up more money so they could get a nicer place. Meanwhile, Jade's father had no problem expressing his opinion, "Just don't come running to me when it doesn't work out and your broke and alone. You're not getting a dime from me. And don't get pregnant." Jade's mom was the only supportive voice of reason.

Beck and Jade didn't really care that some of the people in their lives didn't believe in them. They knew they were ready. There comes a point in every relationship in which you can't deny completely being with the person you love. That point when it physically pains you to be away from that person. Beck and Jade had been at that point in their relationship since they got their driver's licenses. They felt it. They couldn't explain it through reasoning as Beck's parents and Jade's dad would've loved. They just knew they were ready for this next step. Beck would have even gotten down on one knee and proposed. Jade knew this too. But Beck knew that the idea of marriage was still scary for her as there weren't many shining examples of marriage in their lives. Beck would wait for her and Jade knew she would one day be ready.

The search for an apartment was tedious. While some men would have never let their girlfriend negotiate or take the lead Beck was more than happy to just sit back and let Jade have at it. He let her argue with landlords and nitpick everything about the many apartments they visited. Finally, Jade found an apartment that was "decent enough" as she worded it and the landlord didn't feel too "lazy", "pervy", or "flirty" (Jade felt one male landlord was flirting with Beck even though the man had a wife and three kids). It was also in their preferred area of Hollywood. The apartment was 12B, only one room, which was all they could afford, but they had expected that and were pleased that it was in an older renovated building. Beck was proud of his girl as she was a master negotiator. She talked the landlord into replacing the old stove and the bathroom fixtures at no cost to the couple. She also talked the landlord into trimming the bushes in the front of the building. Within a few weeks they were able to move into their first home together. Beck and Jade knew that this would be a new adventure. They had no illusions, they knew it would test their relationship and provide new challenges. But they ready to go the distance. As long as they remembered to appreciate and respect each other they would be okay. It would certainly be a wild ride but Beck and Jade expected and wanted nothing less.

_Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you like or what I can improve on. Chapter two will be posted soon, it is already written and takes place on the day Beck and Jade move into their apartment. Also, I would really __love any suggestions for future chapters__, plot lines or ideas to explore. Just leave your idea in a review or a PM. _


	2. Moving Day

**Moving Day**

"I know our love is true. Otherwise this one room dump wouldn't be putting a smile on my face just because it allows me to spend more time with you," Jade declared as soon as she and Beck unlocked the door to their first home together.

Beck put down the box he was carrying and took Jade in his arms telling her, "Well, I hope you keep that sentiment in mind when the hot water is out or we discover a rat or something," he stated in between kisses.

"Ok, ok, we can't waste time. We need to make this place livable by tonight," Jade stated before heading back downstairs.

Moving day was very organized thanks to Jade. She ran a tight ship. Their apartment was on the third floor and there was only an old small and slow elevator so most trips were made using the stairs. Andre, Tori, Robbie, Cat, Beck's parents, and Jade's mom were all helping the couple settle into their apartment. Jade had been planning on it being just her and Beck. However, before she knew it everyone had offered to help and invited themselves over. Jade thought that was idiotic since everyone knows your suppose to avoid helping people move. Apparently their friends thought it was exciting that Beck and Jade were the first to move out of their parents homes and wanted to live vicariously through them. As for their parents helping their children move out was a milestone that they did not want to miss out on. If people wanted to do manual labor and Jade could benefit from it, then so be it, Jade would accept the help. She would however not accept the house warming gift Cat brought them. It was a "Welcome Home" sign with two fluffy persian cats on it with their tails in a heart shape. Jade had simply stated, "Oh no, I can't spare a nail to hang up this sign so you should take it to your house and keep it there forever." Cat took the hint and put the gift back in her purse.

Jade assigned them each roles. Robbie was to hook up anything technological, like the tv, and neither he nor Cat were allowed to touch anything breakable. Andre was instructed to carefully bring up the boxes marked breakable.

"I feel flattered yet nervous to be given this responsibility. If I get an ulcer ya'll are gonna pay my medical bills," Andre let Beck and Jade know.

"Just do not break anything and no one look through any boxes marked "Jade's clothes" there's nothing interesting in there. Just clothes. Boring clothes, well not boring because there my clothes but nothing any of you would be interested in wearing or seeing. Nothing else in those boxes, just clothes. Alright let's get this over with," Jade informed everyone before they all got to work.

Tori and Beck's mom were in charge of cleaning and unpacking boxes. Jade kept a close eye on the two in case they got along too well. Jade didn't want Beck's mom getting any ideas. Carol Oliver was not thrilled that her son was moving in with his girlfriend. Jade wanted to be sure to remind Beck that he owed her some expensive diamonds or an expensive sword (she'd never had a sword) that he would give her when they made it and became filthy rich because Jade hadn't uttered a word and even managed to not give a grimacing look when she overheard Carol ask if the microwave belonged to Beck or Jade and that whatever belonged to Beck he should put his name on. That way they could keep track of what belonged to whom. There was also the "impromptu" conversation and dinner Beck's parents had taken Jade and Beck to a few weeks before in which they discussed how important it is for Beck and Jade to keep their money separately. Jade officially decided that Beck owed her an entire fancy shiny sharp sword collection. Jade's mom had been the only supportive one and only wished she had some advice to bestow upon her only child but she herself was still navigating the confusing world of dating and the opposite sex.

Jade and her mom cleaned and put things away as Beck and his dad put things together. While Beck and his dad worked together quietly, as Oliver men do, Jade and her mom reminisced back to when Jade was eleven and she and her mom had moved into an apartment after her parent's divorce. Unfortunately they didn't have anyone to help them and had a stressful time trying to figure out how to hook up the tv and put together furniture. Jade's mom ended up using her freshly acquired single status to do a little flirting with a neighbor and she was not afraid to gain a little sympathy by playing up the newly divorced and alone single mother card to the empathetic neighbor, who swiftly became of great help. Jade had certainly learned from the best.

There wasn't too much to do as there were not many possessions since money was tight. Jade also didn't want people going through her stuff. They had a new bed, couch, tv, kitchen items, and bookshelf. Jade had also found a used dresser at a yard sale that she painted and an old amour her grandmother had given her. Jade was going for a black and white theme with hints of gray, green, and blue.

Within a few hours the one room apartment was looking livable. Beck's parents bought everyone pizza, which they ate as everyone shared stories about Beck and Jade as their parents couldn't get over the fact that "it seemed like just yesterday they were going on their first date." Jade usually didn't appreciate such sappy talk but if it was about her she could deal.

"I remember how nervous Beck was before their first date," Beck's mom shared laughing at the memory as Jade's mom joined in, "Jade was so insistent it wasn't a date but she kept changing her outfit and tore up her closet trying to find the right one."

"Beck told me it wasn't date as well," Carol Oliver stated.

"It wasn't a date," Jade adamantly stated as though she were defending herself.

"Babe we've been together for nine years I think we can both admit that it was a date," Beck stated looking at his girlfriend seriously before his face broke out into a smile. Jade rolled her eyes but cracked a smile anyways.

Things were going great until they suddenly decided to end the evening, thanks to Robbie, who had turned the laid back meal into awkwardness by saying, "Remember that time we caught Beck and Jade post coital in the wings of the stage in high school."

The gang was facing many changes from gaining independence, to beginning new careers, and changing relationships. But the one thing that never changed was Robbie's ability to turn any situation into an awkward situation.

_Thanks for reading. Please review. If you have any ideas for future chapters I would love to read about it so tell me in a review or PM. I have a few ideas but I am very open to hearing more because I would love to write several one shots for this story. Just remember the story centers around Beck and Jade living on their own for the first time in a one room apartment as they struggle to start their careers in show business and get their big break. _


	3. The Honeymoon Stage

**The Honeymoon Stage **

"You know I think moving in together was the best idea I've ever had," Beck told his girlfriend. The couple was cuddled up on the couch watching a movie in the dark.

"It was my idea," Jade declared.

"I'm the one that asked you," Beck reminded her.

"And you think you just came up with that idea all by yourself," Jade pointedly said to her boyfriend making Beck think back to the day they had decided to cohabitate.

_"I'm ready to be done with college but at the same time the thought of being out there in the real world, going on audition after audition, and facing rejection after rejection kind of makes me feel less than thrilled to enter that world," Jade confessed to Beck in a low voice. The couple was lying on Jade's bed with a thin sheet up to their waist. Jade's small dorm room was warm as the late afternoon sun illuminated the room. The couple didn't seem to mind though as they both rested their heads upon the same pillow with Jade's legs draped over Beck's waist as his hands slid up and down her thighs. _

_"It kind of makes me wish we could just fast forward to the part where we are established and successful," Beck mused as Jade voiced her agreement of that scenerio. _

_"Just think in a few months we'll be back living under our parent's roof," Jade lamented which made Beck groan in apprehension. _

_"I guess that means it's a good thing we made the most of this afternoon. We'll have to make it a tradition since we don't have too many of these days left," Beck whispered in Jade's ear before kissing her. _

_"Yeah, I'd bet money that your mom wouldn't even let us watch a movie in your bedroom without leaving the door open. What sucks is I'm going to have to third wheel it at my house with my mom and Frank," Jade stated in between kisses. "You know I still haven't told you about the little gathering I attended last night." _

_"Oh yeah, I still can't believe you agreed to go to Trina's open house," Beck stated. _

_"Well, Cat annoyed me into attending with her and I had to see with my own eyes that Trina Vega has her own apartment with her own money from being a reality star. Her décor is hilarious by the way. She has giant portraits of herself all over the place. The free wine and food was delicious though. I think that if talentless Trina Vega can be independent, of course with help of the mindless mass of realty t.v fans, I think there is hope for us because we actually have talent." _

_"After college we'll be alright," Beck agreed," if Trina can make it we certainly can." _

_"You know I think there is a solution to our near future parental problems. We take that leap of independence and move out," Jade brought to Beck's attention with a smirk on her face. She was fishing for him to get a clue. _

_"Yeah, I'm sure I could find some cool guys to room with. Now, if there's a girl in the place but a majority of guys is that gonna piss you off?" Beck questioned trying to hold back a laugh." Jade simply hit him in the chest. Beck grabbed her hand pulling her into an embrace stating what Jade had been hoping to hear, "On second thought I think you and I could always be roomies. I mean we practically live together now. My room serves as my closet and study basically." _

_"Are you asking me to sign a rental agreement with you?" Jade questioned. Beck nodded his head. "You do know the reason we practically live together now is because I couldn't get along with a roommate so I was finally able to get a dorm by myself." _

_"Yeah, I guess I'd actually be doing you a favor by being your roommate." _

_"Is that what you're going to tell your mommy?" Beck chose to ignore that question._

_"I know we'll probably have lots of fights when I leave my socks on the floor and that you'll constantly drink the last of the milk but I think we're ready," Beck seriously said looking into his girlfriend's blue eyes. _

_"Let's do it," Jade voiced. _

_"Alright, one condition though. Can we be roommates with benefits?" Beck asked. _

_"Well, I think that you should audition for that right now and if you pass you shall receive that privilege," Jade stated before being silenced by Beck's eager lips. _

"So you basically manipulated the conversation so that I would ask you to move in with me," Beck said declaring his new found revelation.

"No. I simply sped up the process. The future after graduation was fast approaching and I was tired of waiting for you to man up and get down to the business of our future."

"You could have just brought it up. We had talked about that stuff before," Beck shared.

"Yeah, we talked about it when the idea of the future was far away but it's different when the future is right around the corner."

"I actually remember thinking the same thing, that we need to talk about it but being unsure about how to bring it up," Beck confided.

"I didn't know how to bring up the idea of moving in together either so I did what I do best. I used my tactical skills of manipulation to help the situation along. Do you want to move out now?"

"No. I'm okay if you use your tactical skills of manipulation for good," Beck informed his girl effectively ending the conversation with a kiss.

_How'd I do? Does the plotline seems realistic? How is my dialogue because writing dialogue makes me nervous? Let me know in a review and tell me about any ideas you have for future chapters. _


	4. Distractions

**Distractions**

"We are never going to get anything done if we keep stopping to have sex," Jade said a bit out of breath.

"I know. I guess it's just that for the first time ever we don't have to sneak around or get it done in between math homework and studying for science or worry about our roommate or thin dorm room walls," Beck mused.

The couple was reveling in their new found freedom and independence. The two had been organizing the closet in their apartment, which had been home for about a week in a half. Beck's job was to hand Jade whatever she asked for as Jade organized the items. It was a small closet and they had a lot of clothes, well Jade had a lot of clothes, so the task was a bit daunting. Their spontaneous break was much needed. Although their spontaneous breaks to have sex were happening rather frequently and preventing them from completely certain household tasks in a timely manner. Doing the dishes, folding laundry, and even hanging a picture on the wall had all been interrupted by the freedom the couple was now able to explore.

"The not sneaking around thing is definitely a plus. I got pretty close to closing up shop, if you know what I mean," Jade reminded Beck.

"Please, don't be so dramatic," Beck scoffed. He clearly didn't think Jade would've given up sex.

"Let me refresh your memory," Jade offered as she led Beck on a trip down memory lane.

_"Beck, you are so not getting lucky tonight." Jade may have been whispering but her icy glare and harsh tone spoke volumes as she entered Beck's room. _

_"Is it raining?" Beck asked mustering up some charm because he knew it wasn't raining. _

_"You know it is not raining. Your neighbor's stupid sprinkler got me again. When I saw that his sprinkler was on I was going to turn around and go home but then I saw his porch light come on so I had to hide behind his bushes because that old man would call the cops on me again. So, while I was hiding behind the bushes the sprinkler got me three times! I swear if I have to walk through wet grass one more time or get hit with that unnaturally high volume sprinkler I am swearing off sex forever. I have been dealing with this for like, what six years? Waiting until your parents go to bed and sneaking over here in the dark, in the cold, walking through wet grass so I can quietly slip through your sliding glass door so we can have sex. You know I hate wet grass." _

_"I'm sorry alright, only a few more months and then we should be in a good position to move out and get our own place," Beck reassured her. _

_Jade's spiel in one form or another and Beck's effort to calm her down had been happening for several years now. It was worse for both of them now because in college they had grown accustomed to falling asleep and waking up together, as they had plenty of sleepovers when one of their roommates were gone, and since Jade could not get along with a roommate she got a room to herself senior year. They had grown accustomed to the independence that college had afforded them and going back to their parents' rules after graduation was difficult. The couple had realized this fact senior year in college so they devised a plan to move in together. Unfortunately, as poor struggling artists they had to save money first. In the meantime they had to revert to sneaking around as they had in high school. _

_ "Now, let's get you out of these wet clothes," Beck said as he rubbed Jade's shoulders trying to loosen her up and make her forget her anger. _

_"I told you that you were not getting lucky tonight," Jade stated but without much force behind it. _

_"Hey, all I said was that you should change into some dry clothes. Now, if you wanted me to help you forget about the stupid sprinkler I would be willing," Beck offered as he bent his head kissing Jade's neck. "_

_"Oh, yeah. It might take a bit more to convince me," Jade seductively whispered. _

_"I'll do anything you want," Beck said in between kisses. _

_"When would you refuse doing whatever I wanted?"_

_ "True," Beck stated pulling his lips away from Jade's neck," I guess that expression doesn't really work for us". Beck effectively ended the conversation by giving Jade a kiss that would make any girl weak in the knees, even a girl full of fire like Jade. _

Beck and Jade never did get back to organizing the closet. They were once again too occupied with each other.

_Thanks for reading and I hope you review! Feel free to let me know of any things you would like me to explre in future chapters. I'm open to any ideas._


	5. Jade West Plays to Win

**Jade West Plays to Win**

"Once and for all we have to figure out this closet situation," Jade stated looking determined.

"I just don't see why I have to get rid of more plaid shirts," Beck explained.

"Look at these three red plaid shirts, you only need one so which one do you want to keep?"

"Why aren't you getting rid of some of your stuff. Look at these black shirts. You have four, why don't you get rid of three of them?"

"They may all be black but they are each different. This has a v neck, this one has buttons, this one has shorter sleeves while this one has longer sleeves," Jade dramatically stated clearly enunciating the phrase "this one" and then after explaining the difference about each shirt she threw it onto the nearby chair.

"Well, my red plaid shirts are all different shades of red and have different patterns entirely," Beck passionately explained.

"We are getting nowhere," Jade frustratingly groaned.

"I feel like we've already had this fight," Beck said as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, we did have this fight already, when we were packing to move," Jade lamented.

_"Why aren't you packed yet? I don't see one box packed," Jade exclaimed as she walked into Beck's bedroom. She slugged off her leather jacket and stood with her hands on her hips._

_He was lying in bed with the t.v on and had just dosed off before the sound of Jade's voice shook him awake. Beck would have preferred a greeting of some sort but at this point in their relationship with close to a decade down he knew not to expect societal niceties from her. _

_"We still have three days and it's not like I have a lot of stuff to pack," Beck explained patting the bed next to him hoping that Jade would sit and not start a fight. _

_"But you have nothing packed. Do you not want to move in together?" Jade wondered aloud. _

_"What? Babe, of course I still want to move in together," Beck expressed reassuring his girlfriend. _

_After all these years he still couldn't understand how she could be insecure about their relationship but he knew he would spend however long it would take reassuring her. _

_"Let's start right now then." _

_"Sure." _

_ Jade then took time to detail each step in the packing process. _

_"Clothes go in a box with a purple label. Then on the box we mark the type of clothing, like shirt, sweaters, or pants. Everything gets it's own box or bag. Anything marked for the living room, well area technically since there's not an actual room, has a blue label. A green label is for kitchen items. Bathroom items go in a box with a red label and bedroom area items have a white label. Anything you want to get rid of for good goes in this box," Jade explained before getting to work. _

_ Jade began packing Beck's books in a box marked living room as Beck began to pack his clothes. _

_Beck didn't believe it should be so complicated, as they didn't have much stuff. However, he knew better than to speak up about it. Jade liked things to be done a certain way, her way. _

_"Beck, I just saw you pack like two red plaid shirts and you have one in your hand. You need to get rid of two." _

_"Jade, like you don't have a million black shirts." _

_"A million, way to over exaggerate Beck," Jade stated raising her voice as their back and forth increased._

_"You and I both know you have several black shirts." _

_"They are all different. Even if they look the same they may fit completely differently."_

_"Do you hear yourself?" Beck wondered aloud. _

_"You know what, just pack the three red plaid shirts and when we unpack you'll see that I'm right and that there is no room for your three red plaid shirts. And by the way, you are not folding to maximize space. _

_Beck and Jade could have easily continued the fight except for the fact that she was made aware of another topic she wanted to "discuss". _

_"Dude why is there a note in this book from a Chloe, she sounds like a whore by the way. The worst kind to because she has a sweet sounding name and acts all nice but is really a whore," Jade stated. _

_Beck walked over to Jade and read the note. _

_"She's asking about homework," Beck simply stated and ripped the note up to prove a point to Jade. _

_"Yeah, but it's her tone."_

_"How can you tell someone's tone from a note?" _

_"The slant of her letters point towards heavy flirtation and the most glaring sign of all is the smiley face she used," Jade said emphasizing each word and looking very proud of her observations. _

_"That note was in Moby Dick, which we read in 11__th__ grade, she must have given the note to me in the middle of class, I stuck it in the book, and forgot about. So should we really be getting all bent out of shape about it?" _

_"I guess I don't have to go find the girl and teach her a lesson. She probably works at a gross strip club anyways," Jade said as they both went back to packing. _

_It wasn't long before Jade found other things of Beck's she thought should go in the trash pile. _

_"Beck, why do you have so much Star Wars stuff?"_

_"It's an iconic film Jade," Beck stated completely serious. _

_"It's janked up. All those weird creatures, Leia kissing her brother, wearing donut buns, Yoda lacks verb noun agreement, don't get me started on all the lame special effects."_

_"For its time it was revolutionary and used innovative technology."_

_"Yeah, but we live in the now and therefore it is way overrated."_

_Beck and Jade then continued to argue about Star Wars for twenty minutes until Beck finally ended the back and forth. _

_"Ok, due to our limited space I'm sure my mom will let me store some stuff here. But I'm taking the Star Wars dvd, the companion books, and at Christmas time I will bring out my Star Wars ornaments. I think that's a pretty good deal. After all, I'm sure you won't part with too much of your The Scissoring memorabilia."_

_"Alright, sounds good as long as you don't bring that poster. I mean maybe if the Darth Vader was more prominently featured on the poster I would be cool with it. I will admit he's a pretty awesome villain. Using mind power to choke someone," Jade sheepishly admitted. _

_"If you get that then you can understand the force that Luke Skywalker uses for good."_

_"Oh no, don't start on about "the force" again. It's so stupid. I want to use "the force" to change Skywalkers stupid haircut. And the change his stupid name."_

_The couple then went back and forth arguing about "the force" but now it was Jade's turn to end the conversation. _

_"You know after having the Star Wars argument for like the eighth time in our eight year relationship you should be thrilled that I still let you touch me. And you should be on your knees thanking every possible deity and the universe that I still touch you," Jade declared. _

_"A good looking cool outside exterior but a nerd inside," Jade lamented. _

_"So you think I'm good looking and cool," Beck said smiling and running his hand through his hair. _

_"Let's get back to packing, Jedi." _

_"Should we take The Godfather poster with us?" Beck asked. _

_"Totally, now that's an interesting family," Jade stated. _

"So what are we going to do?" Jade asked Beck with an edge in her voice.

"Let's compromise. I'll get rid of one shirt and you get rid of one shirt."

"Fine."

"Good. Problem solved."

"No, not fine. I don't want to get rid of any of my shirts. They all still fit and are in good condition."

"Well, so our mine," Beck added.

"Tell you what, you get rid of two of your shirts or else I'll get rid of this," Jade stated as she started digging through a box.

"Or else you'll get rid of what?"

"I'm finding it, give me a minute. Here it is," Jade declared with a smirk as she held up a very sheer and lacy black piece of lingerie.

Beck's mind flashed back to the first time he saw Jade in that piece of clothing. It was the summer after sophomore year in college and the two had spent the entire summer apart. Beck was taking part in a workshop in LA and Jade had booked an off broadway play in New York. Beck came to see the play closing night and afterwards when they were alone in the apartment Jade had shared with a few others she greeted him wearing a very lacy sheer black number. They had a lovely day and Jade spent the next day showing him the sights of the city. It was a memorable trip.

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna play?"

"Well, then…..fine. I have no counter offer. You win. I'll get rid of these two shirts," Beck conceded.

"Don't I always win? Jade West plays to win!" Jade questioned and Beck only smirked back knowing her statement was often true.

"So what are you cooking for dinner dear?" Jade asked Beck as the tiff they had was already long forgotten but her caustic attitude always stuck around.

_How'd ya like it? I'll update soon. The next chapter has a lot of Jade, Tori, and Cat in it. If you have any ideas for future plots let me know. _


	6. Girls Night Out

**A Night Out with the Girls**

"What can I do for you tonight?"

"I can think of a few things you can do for me."

"You guys we're right here," Tori said to Beck and Jade as she motioned to herself and Cat.

Jade simply rolled her eyes at Tori for spoiling her fun.

The girls were at the restaurant, Sunset and Stars, where Beck worked as a waiter. Tori, who was newly single, was reentering the world after ditching the sweats and ice cream. They were going to have a special dinner and then go out for drinks.

During dinner the girls caught up on each other's lives. They didn't see each other too often now as they were busy with work, being broke, and busy with boyfriends, or boy problems in the case of Tori and Cat.

"Why do you think Beck's been at that table so long?" Jade questioned as she nodded to the right indicating his location.

"He's taking their order," Tori stated slowly as the answer should have been obvious.

"The woman probably has a complicated order and wants everything on the side," hypothesized Tori when Jade still looked unsatisfied.

"If that's the case then what a bitch," Jade declared.

Jade practically invented the complicated picky customer at a restaurant so she really doesn't have any room to talk but when it came to a woman talking to her bf all reason and logic left Jade's brain.

"So how is it living with a boy?" Tori asked with the enthusiasm a gossip reporter would have used.

"Well, so far so good. I mean we're still in the honeymoon stage of cohabitation. He's a guy so I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he starts slacking off on household tasks. I think the key is when that happens to get things back on track. According to the magazines I read in the dentist office women tend to make a mistake when they just let things go. Like he leaves his socks on the floor or toothpaste in the sink and they think it's small so they say nothing. But then they grow resentful and he has an affair and their tired and old and divorced and her doctor gave her bad collagen injections. I'm not sure how I'll do that but I'll figure it out. I'm sure if I bitch enough when he slips up he won't slip up again. Although nagging Beck sometimes has the opposite effect. Maybe I'll withhold sex. Although then I'll be in a bad mood and then he'll be in a bad mood too. What if I don't figure out what to do and then we break up?"

"How about a new subject? Jade's already explored how to break a man and the midlife crisis," Tori interrupted.

"Anyways, for now since his mother did everything for him he knows nothing. He's folding skills are atrocious. It was his turn this week to clean the bathroom and kitchen and he had to call me to "clarify" which cleaning products to use," Jade shared.

"Yay, guys are pretty helpless. I remember one time when I was a kid my mom had to go out of town and my dad was so clueless," Tori said relating to the topic.

"Do you want to hear how my brother is doing?" Cat asked her friends.

"Is he doing positively or negatively, just use one of those two words when you answer," Jade said cautiously looking towards Cat.

"Well, he is living a special home with some other special people. He is making t-shirts that he sells online, some of them are very inappropriate and some of them I don't understand. He's actually looking to hire someone to help him. I've been helping him on the weekends. I forgot them at home but I picked out a few shirts for both you. Do you know why my brother is collecting noodles? That's weird right?" Cat questioned.

"Are they cooked or uncooked," Tori asked.

"Does it matter?" Jade pointedly told Tori.

Luckily, before Cat could share anymore stories of her brother Beck came back to their table to pick up the payment.

"I didn't have a lot of money on me for the tip so I'll give you something special tonight," Jade whispered in Beck's ear.

"I'll wait up if I get home before you," Beck whispered back.

"What were you whispering to each other?" Cat asked.

"We probably don't want to know Cat," Tori answered as she handed Cat her sweater.

The trio exchanged goodbyes with Beck and headed for the nearest bar.

"What do you want to drink ladies?" the bartender asked.

"Three cosmos," Tori stated looking at Jade and Cat to confirm that's what they wanted as well.

"Two and one gin and tonic," Jade confirmed.

Jade drank alcohol like an older man would drink. She just always had. In fact the only thing she had in common with her father was their drink of choice, gin and tonic. Jade's favorite alcoholic drinks seemed to match her personality, strong and bitter but they ultimately warmed you up.

It all started shortly before college graduation. Jade's father, Richard, had taken her out to eat and ordered her his signature drink. It was his way of saying congratulations on graduating and I'm proud of you. The conversation was limited and the two awkwardly sat in silence sipping their drinks. At the time it was the first significant amount of alone time she had spent with her father since she was seventeen and they had gone on an excruciating drive to his alma mater, Stanford.

At present Jade would rather be back at that restaurant on that awkward night than where she was right now, at a bar having girl time with Tori and Cat because Tori's boyfriend had dumped her. She hated hearing girls complain about their boy troubles. Of course it was a bit hypocritical of her as she was a girl who had experienced boy troubles in the past. But it just seemed that other girls were so whiny and annoying when they talked about boys. Other girls also tended to deserve whatever happened to them as they dated stupid jerks. Jade on the other hand had only ever had boy troubles caused by Beck and he was way better than other guys and those troubles seemed light years away when she was happy and cohabitating and another girl had mascara running down her face.

Tori and her now ex Darin had been college sweethearts. Tori thought they were going to get married one day, she had already envisioned her dress, what her bouquet would look like, and what they would name their children. As college ended the two had promised to stay together. However, a few months later Darin broke up with Tori and took a job in New York City. Tori was devastated and Cat and Jade had followed suit with what girlfriends do when one has a breakup. They ate ice cream with her while she cried and vented. They gave her pep talks about how she was better off and this was an exciting opportunity for her, well Cat did most of the work there. They listened, well Cat mostly listened while Jade got Tori drunk and often times got herself drunk as well. Jade also took Tori to kickboxing class, it was her new hobby and a great one for someone with anger issues to have and let off steam. Currently Tori was in the last stage of breakup grief. She was ready to put on her tightest outfit, have a few drinks, and flirt with strangers, or at least pick out what strangers she would like to flirt with.

"So, tonight is about having fun. No more pity party for Tori Vega. I am so ready to move on," Tori announced to her two friends.

"Here, here," Jade exclaimed raising her glass towards Tori and Cat.

"Drink slowly Cat because I will not be the one holding your hair while you vomit. I also won't be held responsible if I "let you" fall of any cliffs because your such an annoying drunk," Jade informed the fake redhead as Tori silently nodded her head in agreement.

"Now let's play a game, which guy in this place has the most potential to be your number one or your rebound before you break his heart, key his car, and make him regret ever meeting you," Jade stated smiling widely.

"Okay, how about that one to the right," Tori stated clasping her hands together excitedly as she smiled widely.

"Eww," Jade voiced, "it looks like he never left the frat house."

"Well, three o'clock ladies," the recently single girl stated smiling as though she just found buried treasure.

"Tori, it's nine forty-five not three o'clock," Cat stated scrunching her eyebrows looking worriedly at Tori.

Tori and Jade didn't say a word and only rolled their eyes. They didn't have enough time in the day or energy to correct constantly correct their clueless friend.

Jade discretely looked at the guy telling Tori, "Not a bad pick. Nice dresser, good face, looks like the type of guy that would drive a nice car, and be annoyingly more into his car than you."

"How can you tell that just by looking at him," Tori questioned Jade.

"It's just a vibe."

"But he's like twelve feet away, you've never met him, and you can't even hear what he's saying."

"What's your point Tori?"

"Never mind, so how's work going Cat?"

"Chucky Cheese is so fun. It truly is a great place to be a kid."

"Are you still trying to get a job in fashion like in the wardrobe department of a t.v show or something?" Jade inquired.

Tori and Jade were worried that Cat had given up on living out her career dreams. She went to design school and received an internship but it didn't go well. She would come home crying every day. Her role as intern basically meant personal assistant. Cat as a personal assistant was a disaster: she couldn't remember coffee orders, couldn't handle pressure, and got herself in some crazy predicaments. She scored some interviews in the field of fashion but interviews left her dazed and nervous, which made her act more childish, less confident, and speak in a higher register. After college she worked at a grocery store where she was fired for being too friendly as she spoke to the customers more than she checked them out. She was also fired from working at a clothing store in the mall because she would annoy the costumers by constantly following them around and asking if they needed help. Tori and Jade were very worried about their friend and wanted to help her find her niche but as low level persons on the show biz ladder they had zero connections.

"Have you talked to Robbie lately?" Tori asked looking at Cat.

"We text sometimes and use various social networking sites," Cat shyly informed her friends.

Cat and Robbie had finally started dating late in senior year of high school but Robbie moved to San Francisco for college and the two spent college on and off again too shy to take a stance and make a commitment or break up altogether. Robbie was still living in San Francisco. Towards the end of college he finally got a backbone and told Cat that he would come back to LA if she wanted to be in a committed serious relationship with him. Cat told him she was not ready for a serious relationship so they broke up and Robbie stayed in San Francisco. The truth was that Cat was just scared and that's why she turned down Robbie.

"So do any boys or men here catch your eye, Cat," Tori asked.

"Oh, not really. The bartender's kind of cute but he wouldn't be interested in me."

"Well, bartenders wouldn't be good to date. They meet new people all the time and know how to get you drunk," Jade joked.

Just then three guys that looked like they lived in a frat house came over to the girls. Jade could tell they were already drunk but naïve Tori and Cat were clueless.

"So ladies my boys and I were wondering if we can sit at your booth. It's a bit crowded in here and you ladies look like you could use some company."

Before Jade could opened her mouth Tori quickly and rather loudly said, "Yes, sit. We don't mind."

Jade gave Tori a look to cool it. Tori had a tendency to come off as a desperate girl around guys and make a fool of herself, probably because she was a desperate girl often times.

After some small talk was exchanged as well as a few cheesy pick up lines by the boys Tori began to steer the conversation.

"So what do you boys do for a living?" Tori asked the three boys.

"I'm an aspiring actor," the guy named Chris replied.

"Big surprise, someone in LA an aspiring actor," the ever snarky Jade stated.

"What Jade means to say is that we all want to be in the entertainment industry as well, I'm a singer," Tori said smiling widely.

"When she's not working at Applebee's," Jade shared but Tori was not phased at her dig.

"Can I hear you sing a few lines?" the tallest guy Corey asked as the others voiced their agreement.

"Well, you guys surely know how to put a girl on the spot," Tori laughed as Jade made a mental note to say that statement in the 1930's movie star voice she reserved specifically for the girl.

"Can I get you a refill," Cameron, who was the best looking out of the three, asked Jade.

"No. I can get my own drink. And if my boyfriend were here he'd get it," Jade screeched as if she was offended.

After Cat had shared the story about how the three girls met, along with a few lines about clowns and sea lions that she somehow felt were relevant the three boys shared how they met.

Jade was correct, they met pledging to a fraternity.

"Do you three, Chris, Cameron, and Corey take in others whose names start with the letter C?" Jade contributed to the conversation.

"Jade's always the jokester," Tori said trying to laugh off Jade's comments.

Cat tried to prove the point by obnoxiously laughing as though she was thinking of a puppy wearing sunglasses.

After swapping a few audition stories the conversation had dwindled down and Jade had made a habit of checking her watch and looking at Tori to wrap things up. Goodbyes were exchanged and Chris gave Tori his telephone number.

On the cab ride home the girls recounted their night.

"Are you going to call him?" Cat inquired.

"I don't know. I'm not looking for anything. I was with Darin for so long it'd be nice to be single for a while. You know, not shave my legs constantly, not worry about what his plans are before I make plans, not watch Trina flirt with my boyfriend, wear sweats if I want," Tori listed off before Jade interrupted.

"You know Tori, just because your single doesn't mean you have to let yourself go."

"You know what I mean."

"I kind of do. The longest I've ever been single is when Beck and I broke up in high school for six months. I didn't shave my legs too often then. You know guys do not even comprehend how hard it is being a girl and how much effort it is to stay groomed for them," Jade shared.

"I know, it can totally suck being a girl," Tori stated while Jade and Cat nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should call him. Be spontaneous and not worry about where it is going or if there will be a second date. Just go out and have fun. But I'm a relationship girl so the whole casual dating idea freaks me out," Tori confessed.

"I always felt that I would have been a casual dater. Since I'm incredibly picky not many guys would make it to a second date. Also nothing in my life from my personality to my career ambitions to my daddy issues and bitterly divorced parents would create the type of girl interested in being in a relationship. I guess I just met the right guy and never looked back. I never had to deal with the world of dating," Jade mused aloud.

"That is so sweet and unlike you to say Jade," Tori stated.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm glad I never had to worry about when he would call me or write sappy sad pathetic will he ever look my way ramblings in my diary, or try to come off cool to a guy but look like a total looser while I bat my eyelashes and flip my hair like you two," Jade said.

"And she's back ladies and gentlemen, the ever caustic Jade West," Tori shouted as Cat clapped.

"Dammit, I want what Beck and Jade have. I want to find the one," Tori declared.

"Am I in an episode of Sex and the City right now?" Jade asked.

"Who knows, maybe Cameron will be the one," Cat said ignoring Jade.

"Cameron was the one interested in Jade or was it Corey or Chris? Why do they all have to have C names?" Tori whined.

"Cameron was the one interested in me," Jade spoke up saying," and may I point out he was the best looking one."

"Why must you point that out?" Tori asked.

"Cause he was the best looking one and he was interested in me."

"But you seemed mad whenever he seemed into you or was polite to you," Cat pointed out.

"It's complicated. Most guys run at first glare and ever since I was old enough to have boys notice me I had Beck by my side so boys were deterred. It makes me feel good, like a girl, when a guy's interested, especially when the better looking one is interested in me instead of others. I act bitchy towards guys cause I'm not interested and he should have some sort of radar that tells him I'm taken," Jade explained.

"You know what tells a guy you're taken? When you have a ring on your ring finger," Tori said smiling while Cat joined in agreeing.

"Well, here's my stop. We'll finish this conversation never."

Within a few minutes Jade entered the one room apartment she and Beck shared. The room was illuminated by the bedside lamp next to Beck, who was laying in bed reading from his pear pad.

"Hey, why are you still up, it's late?" Jade said making her voice sound full of sincerity and concern as though she didn't remember their conversation from earlier. Although both she and Beck knew that she remembered that conversation.

"Oh, I don't know I guess I just wanted to make sure you got home okay and that you came back instead of taking off with some barfly." Beck said with his voice matching the sincerity of Jade's.

"Well, I'm guessing that since you've been waiting up your really tired and just want to sleep. So goodnight," Jade said as she took off her coat and shoes.

"Actually I'm not all that tired."

"Well, I'm not tired either. What should we do? Monopoly, how about Scrabble, or Solitaire?" Jade asked never once breaking their game of banter as with ever word she came closer and closer to Beck until she sat on the edge of the bed right next to him.

"Did I tell you how hot you look tonight? You must have been the hottest girl there," Beck stated as he rubbed her thigh and leaned into kiss her.

"Must have been," Jade admonished only centimeters away from his lips.

She then quickly got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom saying,"You think about your game choice while I get ready for bed."

Beck could only lean back and smile and sigh over how much of a tease his girl could be when she wanted.

After five or so minutes, which felt like an eternity to Beck, he heard the loud creak off the bathroom door.

As Beck's eyes slowly raised from his pear pad screen he was greeted with the sight of Jade wearing a very tiny sheer lacy black piece of lingerie that she had once threatened to get rid of during a fight. His pear pad was quickly discarded and he sat up straight.

"Do you think that this is too revealing and short for playing Scrabble? I might get cold." Jade asked Beck as she pulled down the fabric.

"I think your right. But I know a different game we could play," Beck confidently stated as Jade began to climb onto the bed.

"Good cause I love games," Jade's whispered as she wrapped her arms and legs around Beck and he pulled her close.

Jade finally gave Beck that kiss he had been waiting for and if your interested in knowing the score of their game, well they both won.

_Thanks for reading! How'd I do? I want to write Bade realistically and that means stepping a bit out of my comfort zone and writing some PG scenes. ;) Since I'm a bit uncomfortable with PG13 or Rated R I try to rely on innuendo and so forth, is it working? Spoiler Alert: My next chapter involves a special dinner celebration._


	7. A Special Dinner

**A Special Dinner**

As Jade walked into the one room apartment she shares with Beck she exhaustedly shrugged off her light coat. For Los Angeles it had been a rather windy day. She's had a long day but she still hung her coat on the coat rack. She remembered Beck and her scouring thrift shops around Los Angeles looking for a cheap coat rack. Jade tried her best to convince Beck that their new home would be complete if they had a coat rack. They found a black cast iron coat rack with an umbrella stand. It was exactly what Jade had been hoping to find. Beck had to lug it out to the car and carefully maneuver it to fit it inside. It was quite the process but Jade had insisted that a proper home must have a place to hang your coat and umbrella. She was a surprisingly classy girl, that's what Beck had been learning about her since they had moved in together a few months ago. It brought a smile to Beck's face every time he learned something new about her. After nine years Jade was still full of surprises. It certainly never got boring.

Today was a special day. It was an exciting day and that says a lot because not much excites Jade West. Beck had gotten his first real t.v. job. It was a recurring role on a hit crime drama called Look Closer. Instead of receiving and solving a case in one episode the show featured one crime each season. The show centered mostly on the detectives and lawyers on the case but as one of the suspects accused of murdering his college professor (spoiler alert: the guilty suspect) Beck would be featured in most of the episodes. It would be a major boast in his career. Beck had gotten the call about the job late that morning. Jade was at work and he rushed over to tell her the news. She was thrilled for him. Therefore, she was planning a special dinner for him. He was working a half shift at the restaurant until nine so Jade was planning a late dinner. It was already seven o'clock by the time Jade got home from making a quick trip to the grocery store after getting off work. She was a research assistant on the hit primetime drama, Loyalty. Jade was fixing Beck's favorite: chicken spaghetti, rolls, his favorite cheap red wine, and for dessert her special chocolate brownies. Quickly Jade went back and forth from the kitchen prepping dinner to the bathroom showering and doing her hair and make up for the night. This role was a big deal and would be sure to bring new opportunities for Beck so Jade wanted the night to be extra special. She selected her black leather dress with cut outs on the sides because she thought it was his favorite along with tall strappy high heels.

Beck stepped through the warped door. The dim apartment was only illuminated by the flickering flames of the candles setting on the small kitchen table, at which his girl for nine years sat. He smiled his famous side grin and made his way over to her as she stood and greeted him with a slow kiss.

"You made me a special dinner?"

"Well, I thought you should be rewarded now that you'll be getting a nice pay check. I expect a few more dinners like this that don't consist of ramen noodles," Jade explained.

"Will we still have your specialty ramen noodles infused with mixed vegetables?" Beck questioned.

"Well, yeah, you're not getting a big enough pay check to forgo ramen all together. Hopefully, you'll get paid enough to where we can buy some more bath towels so we don't have to do laundry as often. Maybe we'll go crazy and see a movie at night instead of the cheaper Sunday matinée," replied the blue eyed girl as she stood in her boyfriend's embrace.

"Your wish is my command," Beck simply replied in between kisses as he ran his hands up and down her side.

"Alright, I need to go check on the food before it burns so keep your hands to yourself Oliver. You'll just have to have a little patience and wait to see if you get lucky tonight."

As Jade checked on dinner and Beck began to pour the wine there was a knock on the door. A groan could be heard by Jade before Beck leaned over to kiss her and made his way to the door. On the other side of the door was none other than Mrs. Oliver, holding a covered dish. From inside Jade could hear the woman explain that she was so thrilled for her son and made his favorite stuffed pasta shells with her special chocolate soufflé for dessert. As Beck began to explain that Jade already made dinner his mother had walked through the threshold and saw Jade at the stove and the table set. Both women looked unpleased in the situation and Beck was left feeling rather awkward.

"Mom thanks for the dinner. It's really nice of you but Jade's already started dinner," Beck explained.

"Yes, I see I just assumed you'd be ordering Chinese or something so I thought I would make you a special dinner. I guess I'll just put this in the fridge for tomorrow. It's your favorite stuffed pasta and chocolate soufflé. It should taste just as good tomorrow, hopefully. What did you cook Jade?"

"Chicken spaghetti, another favorite of Beck's," Jade said enunciating the word favorite.

"Well, it smells delicious," Carol Oliver complimented but awkwardness still loomed in the air.

The two women exchanged hellos and made small talk over how happy they were for Beck. Beck then walked his mother to her car as he worked up the nerve to tell his mother something. Since Beck and Jade had moved in together Mrs. Oliver often stopped by unexpectedly or did and said things that bothered Jade and over stepped the boundaries that should have been clear. Her words and actions always implied that Jade didn't "take care of Beck". Jade always told Beck that when it came to his mother he was a coward and that he should inform his mother that he is an adult not a little boy. Also that it is not 1955 and Beck's mom should not expect her to don an apron every night and make him a five course meal.

"Mom, you know you should probably call before you do something like this. It was really nice of you but since Jade was making dinner you didn't have to go through all the trouble. Since Jade and I live together now you know she feeds me and stuff," Beck tried to explain though kept stumbling with his words.

"So you'll call next time?"

"Yes, I'll call from now on. I guess I'm just use to doing stuff for you. It takes a little adjustment. Well, good night sweetheart," Beck's mom said giving him a hug. She had looked embarrassed and also sad. Beck thought he should talk to his father about getting his mother a dog or something.

Beck made his way back to the apartment. He wanted to inform Jade that he had the much needed talk with his mother. However, he did not get a chance as Jade did not let a second pass from the time Beck walked into the door and she opened her mouth to vent.

"Did you hear her dig? Oh, I thought you'd be having Chinese. And she just had to make chocolate soufflé to show me up cause my brownies come from the box. We're not all Betty Freaking Crocker. Oh, and she thinks I don't take care of my man because I don't wear an apron and cook a five freaking course meal every night. Maybe if she didn't take care of her man quite so well your dad wouldn't have high blood pressure from all the food she cooks. It's not 1955. A man can take care of himself. So, a man can't take care of himself very well but he won't die or anything. I'm your partner not your slave or babysitter. And I can take care of my man in every way, like in the bedroom or even the kitchen if he so pleases…..".

"Okay, okay, "Beck jumped in saying," I talked to my mom."

"I think we're on the same page and this won't happen again."

"Well, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Jade questioned.

"You didn't give me a chance."

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because you always just start talking and assume things"

"Okay, we could continue this but how about let's not since I'm sure it's only a matter of time before we have this exact exchange again," Beck told his girlfriend.

"So you stood up to your mom," Jade declared with a smile forming on her face," That's pretty sexy. Your chances of getting lucky tonight are looking better."

_Thank you for reading. I hope you review and if you have any suggestion for a future chapter please let me know because I would love to incorporate it. _


	8. Chapter 8

**The Partnership Test**

Beck stood under the hot shower head willing himself to wake up. While he currently had a short term t.v. gig he did not have to be on set everyday so he was still picking up shifts at the restaurant where he worked as a waiter. He hadn't gotten home from the restaurant until after 2am. It was Sunday and both Jade and himself were off from work. These days it was rare that they were both home at the same time. They often spent days missing each other with Jade working during the day, well into the night, and Beck would be at work by the time she got home. Their only interaction with each other would happen in the early hours of the morning.

Jade stood at the bathroom mirror curling her hair and wiping the steam off of the mirror every few minutes or so. It was really trying her patience and had earned several loud sighs from her. If only they had another sizeable mirror in the house Jade would not have to battle the constant steam or fight Beck for time in front of the mirror. Jade liked to think that Beck took forever doing his hair. However, the truth was that Beck took no time doing his hair. His follically gifted locks only needed a wash, a bit of the right hair product, and he was done, much do Jade's disgust. She had a love hate relationship with his hair. As much as she would make fun of his hair she really loved it. The problem was that she hated that other people loved it. Seriously, if Jade had a dime for every time a stranger had complimented Beck's hair and tried to touch his hair she wouldn't be living in a one room apartment with a warped door, leaky faucets, and a major ant problem. Anyways, hopefully after today the mirror issue would not be a problem.

"We need to leave in like fifteen minutes babe," Jade shouted over the sound of the shower.

"We want to shop the second floor, then eat, and then do the first floor, and then get the hell out of there. I know it's optimistic of me but I really hope that they're not crazy busy."

"Ok," Beck said turning the shower off after a few more seconds.

Usually Jade was never one for being in a rush to get somewhere but when it came to shopping, as long as it was her idea, she was a taskmaster of the clock.

Fifteen minutes later Jade was about to get very impatient until Beck appeared in front of her asking who was going to drive as he kissed her good morning again.

"I'll drive," Jade stated with a slight smile on her face.

She liked it whenever Beck asked if she wanted to drive or if he should for she did not like that with most couples it was always assumed that the man would drive. That was a predictable stereotype that Jade loathed. Not only did Jade loathe predictability she also didn't like for guys to always assume the lead or control over a situation. Beck was not afraid to take the lead. He was no weeny like Robbie but he was also comfortable letting Jade take lead. While Andre and just about everyone else thought Beck was whipped because of this, Beck knew that it is what allowed him to maintain a healthy relationship with Jade. Their first experience in being partners was at fourteen in which they had to act out a scene together. They got an A plus. It was an awkward experience for both of them as they were somewhat friends but unbeknownst to even themselves liked each other in that boy girl way. Of course as soon as they stepped on stage all of their nerves disappeared. After admitting their feelings, at least to each other, at fifteen they attended their first school dance together. When it came time for their first dance neither were sure who was leading. Beck thought Jade was leading, he thought it was strange and he just hoped she didn't think poorly of him for allowing it to happen. Jade thought that Beck was leading and she was fine with it because she didn't know what she was doing. They stepped on each other's feet a few times and stifled their lives but they confessed that they didn't know what they were doing or who was leading.

Over the years when it came to who was going to take the lead they had developed a well-oiled partnership. Whether it was charades with friends, watching jeopardy, sex, keeping each other sane in the never ending traffic jams LA offered, finding a parking spot in LA's overcrowded parking lots, beer pong, doing the dishes, or choosing the perfect movie in relation to the mood of the other Jade and Beck had the partner thing down. Of course there were also plenty of times that they competed over control but those instances were never mean spirited and only served to accelerate their dynamic banter and almost always ended in between the sheets. Since moving in together they learned that it had put their partnership to the test but they were passing because they did not have to learn the intricate dance that was partnership. They still stumbled because cohabitation was still a new arena but they had a strong foundation. Presently their partnership was going to the one place it could be challenged. The place where arguments and resentment were unleashed among couples that walked in happy and left questioning their relationship or at least their partners taste and sometimes even their partner. That place was IKEA.

With Beck's first nicely sized paycheck from his tv gig Beck and Jade decided to head to IKEA. Jade hated anything commercialized and IKEA was the epitome of commercial. Jade preferred to shop at antique shops or smaller stores to find unique items instead of the usual stores in which five million people owned the same vase as you. That being said any item Jade found at an antique store had to pass Jade's very tough scrutinizing eye. Only Jade could determine what items would pass her test for Beck could not figure the test out. He only knew that Jade couldn't find any of the items to being smelling like gross old people or look like something gross old people would have in their house. Beck reminded Jade that they would one day be "gross old people". That statement was met with a glare. Beck may be the only human not deterred by the Jade West glare but he was no idiot and he knew when to retreat. Jade also liked a good deal and she enjoyed the negotiating that an antique store afforded her but she also liked the cheapness of a store like IKEA (especially due to their starving artist status) and that at least the items there were typically more stylish and unique then many of the other commercial stores.

After the traffic riddled drive, which was unavoidable in LA, the couple walked into the huge store. Jade led them to the escalator and as soon as they stepped off she pulled out her list. As they walked through the store Jade's loud knee high/high heeled boots acted to announce her arrival and got people out of their way. It was times like these when Beck was reminded of the power his girl had and all she had to do was walk to exert that power. Beck thought it was incredibly hot and was brought out of that thought just in time as Jade started talking.

"Write down the number of this mirror. I think it's the one. It's not too plain, it's cheap, and it has a black frame." Jade said as Beck wrote it down.

Writing down the numbers of items and pushing the cart was his job. He mostly let Jade make the decisions when it came to décor. While Beck's parents had not been thrilled that their son was moving in with his girlfriend his father did have one piece of advice to bestow upon his son, "Don't fight about décor. Let the women do the choosing." Anyways, decor wasn't of that much interest to Beck. He occasionally made a few suggestions and had tried to bring a few items from his childhood bedroom to their apartment. Jade shot them all down but it really didn't bother Beck because Jade cared a lot more than he did about that stuff.

"Let's walk around these excruciatingly slow people. I mean seriously must they spread out and walk slowly," Jade complained before she went to the right and Beck went to the left and they met again in front of the group but not before Jade sent them a nasty glare.

After a few feet Jade suddenly stopped, "What do you think about this rug?"

"Yeah, I like it," Beck stated.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Jade complained.

"I said that I like the rug Jade."

"But if we buy this rug we're going to have it for a long time so we need to really like it. I don't want to be stuck with a rug we regret buying. I mean we'll only see it everyday. We have to seriously think about it. So do you think this is the rug or should we go with this rug that I found at Target," Jade stated showing Beck a picture on her cell phone.

"Which one do you like best?"

"Um."

"Would you make up your mind? I don't have all day!"

"I like this rug the best," Beck said pointing to the rug in front of him.

"Really," Jade stated in a tone that clearly indicated the rug before them was not her favorite.

"Yes," Beck said confidently but then quickly started doubting himself based on Jade's tone.

"I like the rug in the picture the best."

"Ok, well that one is nice too. If you think that rug goes best with the apartment then we should get that one."

"But what if it's already sold out? Should we take our chances?"

"If you think that rug is worth taking a chance then go for it."

"Oh, so it's all up to me to decide."

"Wouldn't you rather it up to you to decide?"

"Yes, I would."

"Alright, which rug is it going to be?"

"The one from Target in the picture."

"Sounds good. So we're done in this section, right? Ready to go eat?"

'I'm ready."

"Meatballs here we come," Beck said as they headed towards the restaurant.

After waiting to buy their food in a rather slow line the couple was relived to sit down and start eating.

"We need to come here just to eat dinner. It's cheap. I think it's real meat. Cheap and real meat, that's hard to beat," Jade said digging into her meal.

"It's one romantic date too," Beck stated.

"Sure," Jade sarcastically stated as she grabbed the IKEA catalog and began flipping through it.

"A table for two, a meal, we're sharing dessert, what more could you hope for?"

"Maybe a boyfriend that spends more than three bucks on my dinner."

"Ah, yes but us being starving artists together is giving you something. You're getting invaluable experience. Hardship is what creates the greatest art."

"Well, our lives aren't exactly found in the pages of The Grapes of Wrath but having to carefully balance your checkbook every month to not over draw certainly keeps things interesting," Jade concluded.

The two went back to eating while Beck looked up from his plate seeing Jade grimace and begin to laugh.

"Look at this ugly baby," Jade proclaimed.

Beck's eyes wandered as he was pretty sure the couple at the table behind them had heard Jade's proclamation.

"Jade that's not right to say."

"No, seriously how is this baby a baby model? Look."

Jade held the magazine up in front of Beck's face.

Beck couldn't help but smile in agreement with Jade's discovery. However he knew it was wrong and quickly concentrated on eating the mash potatoes on his plate hoping to hide his smile.

"See you think the baby is ugly too," Jade stated with a knowing smile on her face.

"Shh, it's just not right to say," Beck explained.

"Seriously, how did the baby book this job?"

"I'm sure he or she," Beck stuttered out with much hesitation," has better photos."

"Maybe the editor just picked the wrong one."

"That's is very optimistic of you. But I guess we'll never know the mystery of the ugly IKEA catalogue baby," Jade voiced.

Beck couldn't help but laugh along with Jade in amusement as he placed their shared piece of chocolate cake in front of them.

"Do you think parents automatically think their baby is attractive? I mean that baby's parents wanted their kid to be in the magazine, "wondered Jade aloud.

"I suppose parents, at least in the beginning, those things don't even register in their brain," Beck reasoned.

"I'm just saying how can you turn your brain off to the obvious truths that are staring at you in the face."

"I guess it's like some sort of unexplainable magical force that lets parents think only the best of their children."

"Well, that force must have died rather early on for my father."

"Well, you won't have to worry about it because we will have perfect looking talented intellignet children," Beck declared punctuating his point with another bite of cake.

Jade took her time responding by taking not one but two bites of cake.

"Really?"

"You've seen my baby pictures. I was adorable."

Jade simply rolled her eyes and took another bite of cake.

She then kept her eyes down and Beck could tell she was uncomfortable. She was always skittish when it came to talk of babies and marriage. To put her at ease he reached over the table and laid his hand upon her, intertwining their fingers.

As a result of the action Jade couldn't help but look him in the eye and give him a slight smile.

"So you ready for the next phase of this shopping trip?"

"I am. I'll put our trays away," Beck said squeezing her hand before getting up.

"I know you fear being like your father, cold, distant, harsh towards your child but you are not your father. I mean I would want you to be the mother of my children but I would never want your Richard West to father my children," Beck said before he walked away and Jade couldn't help but laugh.

When the couple rejoined the previous uncomfortable subject was forgotten as they finished their shopping. They picked up some towels, a few picture frames, a few things to organize the kitchen and closet, and a set of candle holders were added their purchase of the mirror. After a very long checkout line, a congested traffic jam, and a trip to Target to get the rug Jade wanted they were finally home.

Beck and Jade put the new rug in place and then embarked on catching up on Netflix within the cozy confines of their couch.

"I think you picked the right rug. It looks good," voiced Beck as he kissed Jade on the cheek and held onto her tighter.

"Yeah, me too. And now we don't have to constantly do laundry. We have new nice fluffy towels. Look at us conquering the world; towels, a rug, and some herrang."

"Some what?" Beck questioned.

"Herrang, it Swedish Beck, for the type of candle holders we bought," Jade sarcastically as if Beck should know what she was speaking of.

"Oh, those," Beck played along.

"How did you remember their Swedish name?"

"Just one of many talents is my memory Oliver."

"Don't I know it. You never forget anything."

"It's the price you have to pay to get with this," Jade joked motioning to her body.

"Well, my philosophy is I have to give that spectacular mind of yours plenty of good things to remember," Beck confidently stated as he maneuvered himself over Jade and met her lips in a kiss.

They had survived IKEA. Once again they were Victorious. The Netflix had to wait.

_Do you like it? I really wanted to have Bade shop at IKEA because they are a young broke couple that just moved into together so need some good deals. I got the idea for relationships being tested from a Valentine's episode of the comedy 30 Rock where Liz Lemon and her boyfriend go to IKEA and fight as opinions and compromises are necessary when decorating with your partner. Anyways, I know I hadn't updated in a while so I hope you like it and if you have any ideas for a chapter let me know. _


	9. Andre's Homecoming

**Andre's Homecoming**

"Alright what else do we need to do?" Jade asked from her stool.

"I'm almost finished with the cupcakes. Thanks for letting me fix them here. My brother's counselor and parents are having a meeting at our house so it would've been a pain to fix them there," Cat explained. She made red velvet cupcakes, her specialty, and decorated them with white frosting and used black frosting to draw music notes on them.

"The taco meet and refried beans are done. It's on low to stay warm. I figure Andre will want to eat soon since he's had such a long flight," Tori shared. She was in charge of the taco meat. Jade had volunteered Tori for the job because she didn't like to cook meat. In fact Jade rarely ever ate meat.

"I chopped up everything so sounds like we're set," Jade began saying pulling out her phone to read a text from Beck.

"It's Beck. He and Andre are on their way back."

Andre, had been working in Atlanta, but was now moving back to Los Angeles. He had a good job as a assistant sound technician in an independent label's recording studio in Atlanta. He had even sold a few songs he had written and was making his way around the club circuit singing. He was now risking what he had worked for in Atlanta and his connections there to move back to Los Angeles. Luckily, his Atlanta connections had already gotten him a job in LA. His grandmother hadn't been doing well. The family had just moved her into a nursing home as it had become to dangerous for her to be at home. Andre, who had always helped take care of her, felt guilty for being so far away. His grandmother had always been there for him and he wanted to return the favor. Often times she didn't remember who her family was and it had taken a toll on Andre's close knit family so he wanted to be in town to support them all.

In honor of Andre's homecoming the gang was gathering at Beck and Jade's apartment, they were the only ones not living with their parents. Beck was picking up Andre from the airport and taking him back to the apartment where he would be greeted by the girls, tacos, alcohol, and cupcakes. What more could a guy ask for?

"Look at these towel Beck folded. Why can't he remember that they have to be folded a certain way to fit into the closet?" Jade complained.

"Well at least you're in a relationship. I went on a few dates with that guy, Chris, we met at the bar. He kept trying to get me into bed though. He could not take a hint," Tori recounted.

"And guess what I saw my ex Darrin, he has a girlfriend and he's already met her family. Seriously. We did not break up that long ago and we dated for years."

"So you're still internet stalking your ex," Jade said calling Tori out.

"No, I just heard from mutual friends."

"But you said you saw."

"Fine. I saw it online. Happy."

"I really don't care. If I were you I'd be cyber stalking my ex too."

"I think Robbie has a girlfriend," Cat said speaking up.

"Seriously," Jade and Tori both said at the same time, skeptical and surprised respectively.

"He has pictures on Facebook with him and this girl out and about in San Fran."

Jade quickly went to Robbie's profile on her phone to investigate.

"We are so good at cyber-stalking. It's scary," Tori commented as she looked over Jade's shoulder.

"He does have lots of pics and video with this girl but there are usually two other guys with them. I can't believe San Francisco Robbie has so many friends," Jade deducted from her investigation.

"That's three people Jade. In high school there were five of us," Tori commented.

"Anyways, let's get back on subject. Cat, sweetie, you didn't want a serious relationship with Robbie so he stayed in San Francisco. Do you wish things were different?" Tori reminded Cat.

"I know. I just really regret it sometimes. It's for the best and I want him to be happy I just need to remember that," Cat stated as she took off the pink frilly apron she had brought over. Cat as about to say something else when the boys busted through the door.

Hellos and hugs were exchanged. Soon Andre's iPod was set up for background music and everyone sat down eating tacos and caught up with each other's lives.

"So Andre when does your new job start?" inquired Tori.

"It starts next Monday. I was so lucky, no blessed, to find that job. Then after I get settled in my new job I have got to get an apartment. I mean I'm looking forward to my mom's cooking but I'm a grown man now and my mom's gonna drive me crazy."

"We're glad you're back man," Beck told Andre as the rest of the gang joined in saying,"Here, here," and clanking their beer bottles together, with the exception of Cat who had a grape soda.

"I am glad to be back. Atlanta was good to me and I'll miss it. Most of all I will miss those Atlanta girls," Andre said smiling and looking at Beck and putting his fist out for a fist bump.

Jade slapped Andre's hand down, saying "First of all, fist bumps are so 2011 and secondly, Beck doesn't care."

Beck pulled Jade, who had been sitting next to him on the arm of the couch into his lap.

"Actually what I'm going to miss the most is the guy friends I made in Atlanta."

"Dude what am I?" questioned Beck.

"It's different you got a girl."

"Anyways how's it going for you Tor?"

"Well, I sing at Maestro's on Thursday and Sunday nights and once their weekend act was sick and I got to fill in. Otherwise, I'm working at Applebees. I've been looking to move out. It's so weird at home just being me and my parents. Trina's got a freaking nice condo. She said I could move in with her and become part of her realty show but I lived with Trina for eighteen years. I can't do it again. I've been looking for roommates but the one's I've met looking for a roommate are either weirdoes or smokers or seem like they're going to be late on rent."

"I still can't believe Trina's a big reality star now on LA Girls," Andre pondered aloud.

"She has more money and fame than any of us," Jade said clearly disgusted.

"Let's keep things in perspective. She's known as the most annoying and untalented member of the show. She started a rumor about a sex tape and she started her own death hoax," Beck mentioned.

All Tori could was sadly nod along.

"Little Red, how's it going for you?"

"I'm still working at Chuck Cheese. It's a great place to be a kid. Truly. And Wednesday I have a job interview for a wardrobe assistant on the Nickelodeon show, "Mr. Giant and the Gaga Goos". Jade found the job listing for me and she called pretending she was my agent and got me an interview."

"We still on for Sunday? Me and Tori will come over to go over your portfolio and interview."

"Yep," Cat said saluting.

"Now you've got the mic Jade," Andre said as Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well being a research assistant on the show is good, for now. It's great working with writers because they're all sarcastic too so they're not easily offended. A writer's assistant confided in me because we're like the only girls around, that she got a pretty solid offer to be a writer's assistant on another show. The other show is more "successful" but not as good, quality wise. Would it be wrong for me to "encourage" her to take the job because then I would a shoe in for her job and that job would put me in line to become a writer on the show?" Jade shared.

No one really knew what to say to Jade's proposal, all Tori could say was, "Well, that is the safest, both physically and psychologically, version of sabotage that you've ever planned."

"And now for Beck," Andre declared looking towards his friend.

"Well, I'm still working at the restaurant and my tv gig is going well. It's a great experience, meeting good people, learning a lot, and the materials really interesting. "

"Alright, now that we've played catch up who's ready for fun?" Jade exclaimed walking towards the kitchen to switch to a class of red wine.

"Get me a beer," Andre called out.

"Oops, too late," Jade said as she left the kitchen.

"Want to play a game?"

Everyone looked at Cat skeptically.

"Like charades or pictionary or celebrity?" Cat listed to everyone's relief.

The group decided upon Celebrity. They ended up playing Beck and Jade versus Andre, Tori, and Cat.

Cat: (starts talking in a Jamaican accent) I'm a singer and known for being really cool.

Jade: Bob Marley

Beck: Ziggy Marley

Cat: No, he has dark hair. He's been around since the 1980s.

"We're out," Jade said, already frustrated she hadn't gotten a point.

"It was Bono," exclaimed Cat.

"What?" questioned Beck and Jade.

"Cat that was a Jamaican accent," Jade exclaimed.

"No I was doing an Irish accent," Cat explained.

Everyone then broke out into Irish accents to demonstrate.

Cat could only say, "Oops."

"We'll get the next one," Beck reassured Jade knowing her competitive streak.

Jade: Ok, she's an actress. She has lots of children.

Tori: Angelina Jolie!

Jade: Correct.

Tori: Oh, known for his dance moves.

Jade and Beck: Michael Jackson!

Tori: Yes, I thought I'd have to give a few more clues though.

Beck: Um, he was on a Nick show.

Cat: Drake Bell.

Tori: Josh Peck.

Beck: He's still on SNL.

Andre: Kenan Thompson.

Beck: You got it.

Andre: Ok, ok, he's an actor known for his New York accent.

Jade: Robert De Niro.

Andre: You got it girl.

After a few more rounds of Celebrity and alcohol Jade and Beck had won the game. Whenever they played a game Jade or her team usually won so it was not a surprise. Everyone loved putting up a good fight though so things always got competitive.

"I'm surprised you didn't guess that Robert De Niro one Beck," Andre stated.

"There are a lot of actors with New York accents. He would've been my first guess. Jade's just too fast."

"Remember when you were in the huge Robert De Niro phase in high school?"

"Oh my god, he was obsessed with De Niro," Jade recalled.

"I was not obsessed. I admired the man's acting."

"Dude, it was like you always brought him up in conversation, in class discussions, at lunch."

"We went to a performing arts school. I concentrated in acting. I chose to do a report on him in Flimore's class. It was all relevant," Beck defended himself.

"We had countless marathons and we'd be doing homework or in class and he'd say, "Robert De Niro approaches scenes like this and when Robert De Niro auditioned for this role he did that. I swear he was so obsessed I half expected him to want to role play De Niro movies," Jade recounted.

"Stop right there," called out Tori.

"Hey, how about you and The Scissoring?" Beck brought up.

"Touché, Oliver."

"Remember when Andre was obsessed with ketchup and chocolate milk?" Jade quickly brought up before any heat could be devoted to her and The Scissoring.

"It's not like I liked them together. The ketchup thing was totally blown out of proportion," Andre claimed defending his honor.

"Whenever he had lyric trouble or girl trouble I'd find him in the auditorium with a gallon of chocolate milk."

"Alright, who else can we rag on tonight?" Andre said pointing fingers.

Cat, who had this point was laughing so hard she was doubled over was the next victim.

"Cat and her SkyMall obsession. She bought, what was it…," Andre began.

"A tennis ball cleaner although she didn't play tennis and a snow maker," Beck finished.

"Oh yeah, well, Tori was obsessed with vests and that giant monster purse she carried around and…," Cat said listing off Tori's failed style attempts from high school.

Jade quickly interrupted saying, "Jean skirts, Sarah McLachlan, and meddling in everyone's business."

"Alright, y'all it's been fun but look at time. We better get going," Andre stated.

"But I had so many more things to embarrass Tori with," Jade said in a tone laced with sadness.

"Next time Jade. If there's one thing I've learned about you it is that there is never a reprieve," Tori stated patting Jade on the back as everyone exchanged their goodbyes, their manly handshakes, and Cat's koala hugs.

Cat was so happy seeing all of her friends smile, laugh, and reminisce. But something was missing. The gang was almost all back. In college, they had all stayed in close touch even though some of them were in different cities or on the other end of the 405. Now five of the six were in the same city starting their professional careers in show business. They were all struggling in low paying jobs and learning how to deal with rejection but they got through it because they could all relate to each other.

But one of them was missing and Cat couldn't put it out of her mind.

That night after their guests were gone Beck and Jade straightened up their apartment. They would leave the dishes for tomorrow.

"I'm gonna let you finish up while I get ready for bed," Jade said.

"Ok."

By the time Jade finished Beck was done as well. He was watching tv so Jade snuck up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and quizzically looked at his girlfriend. To anyone else nothing would seem out of the ordinary. She wore a silky black robe but her face wore a mischievous look. She was up to something.

["I remember those cheers," Jade began in a Robert De Niro accent.

"They still ring in my ears. After years, they remain in my thoughts. Go to one night I took off my robe," Jade said as she took off her robe.

"And what'd I do? I forgot to wear shorts," Jade said at which point Beck had already noticed that she was not wearing shorts.

"I recall every fall. Every hook, every jab," voiced Jade as she playful pushed his head forward.

"The worst way a guy…,"] Jade continued as Beck grabbed her hand walking her around the couch and closer to him until she was in his arms.

Later that night when they were lying in the dark quiet of their apartment Beck and Jade talked as they waited for sleep to come.

"So we just had our friends over for dinner at our place," Beck whispered in the dark.

"How grown up of us," Jade stated.

"Just think in ten more years it will be a dinner party," Beck predicted.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll have a table by then," Jade hoped.

"Oh, babe. We'll have ten tables by then."

"I like the way you think Oliver."

"So why Raging Bull?"

"He's a boxer. It was the easiest costume to pull off. That also the only dialogue I remember from the film," Jade relayed.

"Does this mean I have to lather myself in ketchup in honor of The Scissoring?" Beck asked but was unanswered as Jade was already asleep.

_[] includes quotes from the movie Raging Bull._

_Do you think Robbie should move back to LA soon? How do you think Jade behaves at work? Should Tori ditch a job at Applebees for one at the fancier restaurant where Beck works, will Jade be okay with that? Should Robbie and Cat start dating again and what signs of maturity should Cat show? _


	10. Hell Is A Cold Cold Place

**Hell is A Cold Cold Place**

"Hey babe," Beck said after answering his phone.

He was on set in his dressing room on a break from filming. He only had a few more days left until he wrapped. Playing a guilty criminal had been a great experience. He had learned a lot from his guest spot. Being a working actor was great and he was anxious to land another role soon.

"Hey, how's filming going," Jade inquired.

"Pretty good. We're still filming the interrogation scenes so that's been interesting. It takes forever though. I think it will probably be another late night though. You left this morning before I woke up. You should have woken me up."

"You were out and I had to go to work early but I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, that's not quite true though. When I got home late last night or rather early this morning, you rolled over and said hello. We had a short conversation about pop tarts."

"No, we didn't," Jade said.

"Yes we did. You don't remember do you? You wanted me to make sure the toaster was off because you had used it earlier to heat up a pop tart," Beck claimed.

"I did eat a pop tart last night but you don't turn a toaster off."

"I know, that is why it was a ridiculous half asleep induced conversation."

"Well, anyways I have good news. That writer's assistant is quitting. She already told them that she's leaving at the end of the season. I haven't talked to Robert, the head writer yet. I thought it would be wise and in good taste to wait a few days before I advocate for her job. I mean it is pretty much the same job I have now but I get paid a bit more and have more responsibilities. Hopefully I get people a little less coffee."

Jade's job was on the set of the tv show Loyalty on Netflix. It was a mob drama, at which there had been tons of mob dramas but this one still managed to have a unique voice through focusing on the family's day to day lives and its dark tone. Jade was a research assistant/receptionist/assistant so she got to do things like research blood spatter and research the best specialists to bring in when they needed the expertize of a doctor or lawyer or cop or even an actual mobster. Jade hated admitting that she had to frequently get coffee for people. When she spoke about her job to people like Tori she left out the detail that getting others coffee was part of her job description.

The mention of coffee reminded Beck of a phone call he and Jade had on her first day as an intern for Loyalty.

"_I have already gotten twelve people coffee today and it's only 10 a.m. I have to do lunch orders at eleven o'clock." _

"_It will all be worth it. This is an amazing opportunity. It puts you years ahead of the others. Everyone else will spend years pounding the pavement and this internship gets you on the inside and ahead of everyone else. Before you know it you'll have people getting you coffee," Beck reassured her. _

"_In fact tonight there may be some coffee waiting for you." _

"_Sounds good." _

"_Well my little over achiever deserves a treat."_

"_So how is daytime college life without me?"_

"_Oh, it is dull. It's black and white like the beginning of The Wizard of Oz. When you're here it's colorful like when Dorothy opened her door after her house landed. I think the gray sky and the rain falling right now is quite symbolic."_

"_That reminds me if I hear one more person comment on the "awful" rain I am going to scream. I was born and raised in LA but these people are so annoying. These people live in the freaking desert they are supposed to be freaking grateful for the rain. They should spend their time doing a rain dance praying for rain and then when the rain comes they should be dancing in the streets praising the fact that rain has fallen on their barren over populated striped of resources land." _

"_That is why you should really love Vancouver. It rains all the time and the people don't mind."_

"_Yeah, but the people are weird."_

"_Jade, they are just being friendly and I have to go. Don't kill anyone. We're about to start filming that short student film. Love you and text when you leave for home." _

"_Love you too and I will actually try to not kill anyone but don't be too surprised if you get a collect call from jail."_

"So are you still going to your Dad and Kelly's for dinner tonight if you get off in time?" Beck asked.

"Do you mean am I going to hell tonight?"

"Just hang with your little brother as much as possible."

"I will but he's only nine so he's not the greatest buffer yet. And my dad is going to be pissed because I told him I could only attend dinner if I get off in time. He doesn't understand that my job is not 9-5. If the writers get off on a tangent I could be there until the sun rises. When he called to ask me to dinner he was upset because I couldn't guarantee I'd be there. But he has missed so many dinners because he was working or with a mistress."

"Unfortunately that response is not a surprise from your dad."

"I better go before one of the writer's needs something and I have to finish research about the ratings so the show can use it in some meeting with the big wigs that are coming tomorrow. I also have to put together a power point for the writers for the meeting. We women in the office also have to put together a spread for the meeting tomorrow so I have to come in extra early," Jade said with malice in her voice.

"Alright, bye babe. Say hi to Ben and I miss you."

"I will and I miss you too."

"Aww."

"Shut up and good luck on your scenes today," Jade said starting with malice in her voice but ended with genuineness.

Much to Jade's chagrin the writer's called it a day just in time for her to make it to her father's house in time for dinner. She had also finished all of her work. Jade seriously considered calling and saying she had to work late just so that she didn't have to go but she knew it would disappoint her little brother and that she did not want to do."

"So nice of you to make it," stated Jade's father Richard as he walked into the dining room to see Jade already seated.

"Yes, well I know how much you hate missing family dinners and I learned from you that…," Jade began saying with a sarcastic tone as she was interrupted by Kelly, her stepmother.

"So Jade how is the job of yours? It is so exciting to know a show business insider."

"It's going great. I'm in exactly the right position to advance and become a screenwriter."

"Have you met any famous people yet?" Ben asked.

"No."

"Have you met the stars of the show or any executives?" Jade's father inquired.

"No. The actors don't come around very often. They work on the studio lot and the writers work in an office building. The show is given a lot of creative freedom so the executives don't come around very often," Jade explained trying not to let the digs of her father upset her.

"How's Beck?" Kelly asked.

The one good thing about her father marrying Kelly was that the woman was an excellent buffer and felt sympathy for Jade as her father was unrelenting towards his only daughter. The woman was a bit too much of a "valley girl" and "trophy wife" for Jade's taste but due to Kelly understanding the strained father daughter relationship Jade and her father had been stuck in for Jade's entire life the two women got along fairly well.

"Beck's great. He's working right now on a tv show actually. He's also still pulling shifts at the restaurant," Jade boasted.

"So you two are paying your bills alright and keeping your money separate?" Richard West arrogantly said.

"Yes, to both," Jade replied with a fake smile on her face.

Truthfully Jade and Beck were not keeping their money very separate as their parents had advised them and they basically lived pay check to pay check. Beck's two jobs were greatly helping them both out and actually allowing them to save some money which was a very good thing because Beck would have to start paying his student loans soon. His loans weren't for an exorbitant amount, luckily only a few thousand, but it would hurt.

"Well, hopefully you'll be making a lot more money soon otherwise I wasted a lot of money on that college education of yours," Richard West directed towards his daughter.

"Would you have rathered I not attend college?" Jade questioned her father although she knew if she had not gone to college he likely would never have wanted to see her again.

"You should watch your tone young lady. You don't want your little brother learning bad behavior from you."

"Richard, please. Can't we just have a nice dinner?" Kelly pleaded.

Jade had never told a soul but ever since Beck had become a regular fixture at family dinner at her dad's house when Beck was not present her father seemed to be extra unfiltered and unrelenting when speaking to Jade.

"So Ben why don't you tell Jade how the class play is going?" Kelly said trying to change the subject.

"Well, you already know I'm Harry in the Horrible Harry in the play. We've had like two rehearsals. Mrs. Diaz said I'll be a great Harry because I'm the best reader in class. You remember my friend, Sam, he's Doug in the play, and some girl is Song Lee. Then some of the other kids have rolls as Harry's classmates," Ben excitedly detailed.

"Well, I can't wait to see it. How about Beck and I pick you up on Sunday and we'll practice your lines with you."

"That'd be awesome."

Jade could see and sense her father's frustration over the fact that Ben was going to be in a class play. She could tell he loathed the thought of Ben and Jade having more in common than a hatred of coconut.

"Yes, two actors in the family. Just what we need. I always thought you got the acting bug from your mother. She was always dramatic. However, based on the stubborn child you were, how attune to detail, and how hard it was to talk you out of something I thought you would've been a lawyer, a criminal lawyer. You probably would've been Distract Attorney by thirty," Richard stated.

"You remember Peter Proctor? His daughter is graduating from law school early this year. He'll probably set her up in a nice job at work where she'll start off making over 100 thousand a year with plenty of opportunity for advancement," Jade's dad remarked.

Jade gritted her teeth and tried to let go. She knew saying anything else would only give her father more ammunition and anger.

For the rest of dinner Kelly ignored her husband and tried to get Jade and Ben to talk but neither were in a very talkative mood as tension filled the air. Richard was silent and was the first to finish eating dinner. He promptly declared the chicken was "pretty good" and he was going to finish some work in his office.

After dinner Jade and Ben helped Kelly do the dishes and after a few minutes the tension evaporated from the air and the three felt free to be themselves.

Jade then tucked her little brother into bed. They read the book "Danny and The Dinosaur" and Jade even sang him "A Few of My Favorite Things." Even from upstairs Jade and Ben could hear the distant fighting of Kelly and Richard. She stayed by his bedside until he was soundly asleep. She waited to go back downstairs until the fighting had ceased for a few minutes. It reminded her of when she was a little girl or even when she was older and had to spend her weekends in this house. Before leaving the house Jade looked for Kelly to say goodbye. She saw the woman sitting quietly by the pool. She would've loved to leave but her conscience told her to talk to the woman. Since starting college Jade did not often come to her father's house. She and Beck would usually pick up Ben and take him bowling or to the movies and drop him off. But Jade could sense the distance that had come in between her father and his second wife. She had heard the fights and she could feel the tension. She had been witness to it all before when her mother was at war with her father.

"Hey," Jade quietly whispered to Kelly.

"Hey," the woman said sounding a bit shaken.

Jade sat next to her and they just sat in the quiet dark night. The air was humid. It felt sticky and heavy matching the tension between the two women.

"When you were a kid and your parents were married what do you remember?"

"I don't really remember us being a family. It was always me and my mom. I remember my mom being sad and angry. I remember my dad being angry. I remember them fighting. I remember breaking things with a hammer, cutting things up, and faking sick trying to get them to stop fighting and give me some attention," Jade sadly recalled.

She didn't often talk about her early childhood. Her parents' marriage had scared her for life. In her heart she knew she and Beck would probably be engaged if not married at this point if the thought of marriage didn't send her into a panic. But Jade knew that Kelly needed honesty right now.

"I don't want Ben to suffer. I'm at the end of my rope. I've tried and tried. I even told him that if he wanted to have affairs he could but I wouldn't be his wife in that way. I deserve better."

"You have to do whatever you have to do to ensure that Ben doesn't suffer."

"The last few years I tried so hard to make it work. I tried to be the kind of wife I thought he wanted. Nothing was ever enough. I thought I had to make it work because if we had an awful marriage Ben would suffer but if we got divorced Ben would suffer too. If we stay married Ben has a life filled with opportunity and financial security. What am I going to do? I've been a stay at home mom for a decade. Leaving is hard but so is staying."

"I think my mom felt the same way. It wasn't easy but she did it and we were both better for it. If there is one thing my dad will do right it is that he'll make sure that Ben is taken care of financially," Jade reassured Kelly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for burdening you with this," Kelly apologized.

"It's okay. I have no allusions about this situation or my father. Good night."

After a very long day Jade was relieved to see the warped door that led to her and Beck's one room apartment. After pushing her door open she walked through the dark apartment turning on her bedside table. She then took a shower. After getting out of the shower Jade put on her pajamas and wiped the steam off the mirror continuing her nightly routine. She then picked up her cell to call Beck.

"Hey, how is shooting going?"

"Good. I got your text. How was hell?"

"Oh, it was not as hot as I thought. It was more on the cold side. I think Kelly's going to file for divorce soon," Jade said. She felt it was best to just come straight out and share.

"Wow," Beck was not shocked to hear the news but it was still surprising.

"That sucks but I guess it's for the best," Beck thought aloud.

"Definitely. Anyways, I told Ben we would come get him Sunday afternoon and do something."

"Yeah sounds good. When is his school play?"

"It is two weeks from Friday. Maybe we could help him go over his lines. So do you think you will be getting off before the A.M.," Jade said and then looked at her watch, "Oh that's actually in twenty minutes."

"Yes. I think I will," Beck stated.

Jade then heard the door unlock and saw Beck step through the door smiling.

"Hey," they both said hanging up the phone.

Jade, who was sitting at the foot of the bed crossed the apartment as Beck made his way to her and thrusted herself in his arms. This, apartment 12B, with Beck was the only home she needed.

_I know this was a sad chapter. I did not intend for it to go that way but it did. The next one will be happier. I do feel that in a future chapter Beck and Jade need to have a fight. They're adjusting to living together and financially on their own for the first time so that can create a lot of stress and they're Beck and Jade so I feel like they are overdue for a fight or at least some heavy bickering. However, I have no idea what the fight should be about. I feel like now that they live together they have to remedy their fights because they can't leave, they live together and they're grown ups. So if you have ideas I would love to hear them. _


End file.
